


wait for me when i'm born too late.

by sodas



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodas/pseuds/sodas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The oldest man on the street will tell you that the ghost has been there for forty years. Maybe a poltergeist, some people say, but the popular story is a weeping boy. No one wants to live somewhere so sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me when i'm born too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I love ghosts. I want to write all of the ghost stories. So many ghost stories.

Kaworu buys his childhood home when he's twenty-eight. He'd lived there for six years, dipping in to his adolescence, before his family had relocated for better work and other things Kaworu had been too distraught to care about. "Please," Kaworu had begged them. "Please. This is the place I need to be. You don't understand."

"I know, my dear," his mother said, "that you feel wise about things." She thumbed some sunscreen over his face, hands fretting. "It would be nice if you could trust us once in a while. But whether you do or not, this is what needs to happen."

Where they moved was very nice, with stone steps through a garden of hollyhock and morning glories. Kaworu could hardly bear it. He felt dysphoric and alien, more then than ever before, and woke most mornings from dreams about dying. The worst of it wasn't the dying, but the crying he heard each time. It meant, _It's as much as you deserve. It's as much as you've failed._

But, the house. He comes back to the house, like he knows he needs to. They sell it to him cheap, because of 'disturbances.' What they mean by that is it's famous in the neighborhood for being haunted: the oldest man on the street will tell you that the ghost has been there for forty years. Maybe a poltergeist, some people say, but the popular story is a weeping boy. No one wants to live somewhere so sad. No one else would buy the house.

Kaworu accepts the keys and unlocks the front door. He steps inside, toes his shoes off in the entryway, and shuts the screen behind himself. Shinji Ikari is sitting on the kitchen floor, with his back against a cupboard door. They smile at each other.

"Nagisa-kun," Shinji says, still fourteen. His eyes are watery and vivid; he seems as opaque as the rest of the world. "You really did come back. I can't believe it. You're all grown up."

Kaworu kneels down like he's a kid again. "I won't take so long next time," he says, and reaches for cold air.


End file.
